Untitled Document
by T4AM
Summary: He was always different. Everyone around him was always happy and cheerful, but it never stuck to him. There was no explanation, it just was. Professor Oak has to do something about this lost youth. He needed a companion who would teach him how to feel...
1. Chapter 1

Unregistered File: A Pokemon Fanfic by T4AM

Page 1

The sun rose on the horizon, slowly and steadily illuminating the valley-situated town of Pallet Town a short time before morning came. With the exception of local farmers doing their morning stretches before setting to work and store owners preparing for a new day of selling their wares to friendly faces the entire town was quiet. Pretty soon many families began waking up and greeting the new day. Pokemon and their trainers passing through the Gym-less town continued on their journey. The only place in the town qualified to handle Pokemon of any kind was Professor Oak's Laboratory. It was where he lived and conducted his research. Oak ran a Pokemon Reserve where the Pokemon of several Pokemon Trainers who hailed from Pallet town were kept until their trainers needed them again. Oak was eccentric to a small degree and everyone knew him. His poetry and expertise on the creatures which inhabited the world were valued above any other source, even if the poems were a bit silly. Oak finished his morning rituals and sat down to check where he'd left off in his latest research project the previous day.

With a cup of tea and pleasant music softly wading through the lab Oak sighed with a sense of peace, just before Muk, a Pokemon composed mainly of a mass of slime sneaked up behind Oak and glomped him. "Aaah Muk! Get off me! It's too early in the morning for this!" "MUUUUUKK!" The purplish oozing mass happily hugged Oak in an enthusiastic show of affection. Oak was lucky, even though he was flat on the ground he could still reach a cane one of his scientific compatriots had sent him a few years ago to poke fun at his age. This has been his _"Anti-Muk" _stick ever since Ash Ketchum had captured him at a power plant. He grabbed it, reaching over to the videophone and hastily dialed the closest person who could reach the lab and help him. The few scientists who worked with Professor Oak wouldn't wake up for another 3 hours and lived on the opposite side of town. Normally he wouldn't want to impose and call someone when they were sleeping but desperate times called for desperate measures. And yes, an overly affectionate Muk who would start to stink from all the affection soon was enough of an emergency. Last time it took 2 days to air out the lab...

Before Oak had become famous and had moved into his lab he'd been a minor researcher who traveled the world. He used to live in a small laboratory only a fifth the size of his current one. Instead of expanding his old lab he moved out. The old lab was turned into a home. It was dark, with one working light which was rarely used. An old television set collected dust on the floor, a mini-fridge sat in the corner with a build up of ice on it's back, old wooden chairs, a table and a dresser creaked on the equally old wooden floor once in a blue moon from decades of boredom, A large sink originally intended to wash off chemicals in an emergency dripped every few minutes, cracked plates, cups, and tarnished utensils sat in a rack which hung off the side of the sink. The walls were dark from years of neglect, possessing none of it's original luster, as was the floor, which upon it rested the leavings of a young man such as clothing, old food stuffs, and broken and unrecognizable things that once served minor purposes. The windows of the lab were covered with sheets which were nailed in place, but a few years have torn a few holes and spaces where a little light shone through.

A bunk bed rested against the back wall, the top bunk was home to piles of old lab equipment and other knickknacks. In the bottom bunk lay a sleeping figure. His breaths came slowly, his arm hung off in mid air to one side, the bed sheets covered him in tangled piles and the bed springs creaked with rust and age when there was even a miniscule twitch of a muscle. On a nightstand near the bed was an old electronic alarm clock and an old model videophone. The videophone suddenly blared a half hour earlier than the alarm clock would. The outstretched arm which hung over the bed took 3 rings flailing about trying to subconsciously remember where the device was before hitting the talk button. The old screen flickered a moment before a Muk with a human arm in a white lab coat sleeve appeared. A brown-haired head snaked it's way beneath pillows and sheets to reveal the face of a young man no more than 14 years of age. His face was hard, his hair was unkempt, and his brown eyes slowly opened despite the morning sleepies trying to crust them shut. "Mmrh Pfesur Oak, yu finlly turnd nto a Pokmon?"

Back in his lab Oak struggled long enough to free his head from beneath the slimy Pokemon to respond to the half-awake youth. "I-**ooh**! Need you to come down here as fast**aaahahaahahhh**! As possible! Muk's at it again! Hurry Basil hurry **oooooooohhhoooohhooooooo**!" With a last yelp the videophone blinked out from the lab's end, ending the call. With a grunt and a slew of groans protesting the aches his muscles gave him in protest of having to move so early in the morning, the rest of the young man awoke. He sat up in bed, his thin and poorly muscled body stretching and taking a moment to stare at the floor to both collect his thoughts and find his worn tan boots. After shaking off the grip his previous sleep held on him he stood up and dressed himself. A button down whitish long sleeve shirt, a pair of dark brown wool pants with suspenders, red socks which luckily matched today, a dirty satchel where he carried letters and packages for the citizens of Pallet Town, and a magnifying monocle with 3 lenses situated on a headband which he wore everywhere. Basil was the town handyman and deliveryman whenever either service required it of him, so these 2 items helped out.

He put on his boots, grabbed 2 sandwiches from the mini-fridge which were nearing the point to being considered inedible, and kicked the litter on the floor out of the way before exiting the small lab he called home. The bright sunshine blinded Basil for a moment while his eyes adjusted but it didn't stop him from automatically walking down the worn out planks of wood which served as steps. The semi-steep hill the small lab resided on separated Basil from Oak's laboratory by a half mile. The sandwiches were gone moments before the foliage from the local fauna revealed Pallet Town to the youth. Small homes with back and/or front yards where hundreds of thousands of flowers were watered daily, the smell of delicious breakfast being prepared wafted through the air, and the cheerful people dressed in colorful clothing as they walked to and fro on their daily errands with good vibes beaming off of them in every direction. It made Basil feel uncomfortable.

In the world of Pokemon and the humans who lived among them, life was much more than just good, it was excellent in many many ways. Courtesy, friendship, and love were the 3 most prominent forces in the world. Everyone was happy, and those who weren't desired it in some way or another. Dangerous and terrible people like Team Rocket and Pokemon Hunters embraced negativity with intentions for garnering fortune, fame, power. Even Pokemon Trainers could be cold, pushing their Pokemon to the limits with nary a care for their safety or well being. And as much as people wished to deny the concept, even Pokemon would become ruthless and use their power to abuse those weaker than them, whether by the influence of evil humans or self realization that evil was not only fun, but it got them what they wanted whenever they wanted. Sometimes even those of the darker side of the soul would reject the kind hands of those who would wish them nothing but happiness.

Basil was different.

He was someone who hated no one but loved no one either. Between good and evil, positivity and negativity, the good and the bad, Basil stood right on the line. He would help those in need, but would detest their words of thanks. He loved the taste of good food, but hated receiving it. And where Pokemon were concerned, he had never in his entire life experienced a bad meeting with the creatures, let alone a traumatic experience, yet he detested them. The majority of these living things reeked good vibes and friendship. Basil never found himself wanting for the friendship of others. He never smiled. He never cared. He never loved... There was no explanation for it. He was a perfectly lucid, intelligent individual which meant his mind worked perfectly fine, and he wasn't handsome enough to win awards or offers for movies but he'd seen a girl or two stare at him a moment before looking away with a red face and a smile. He felt nothing for the people around him, and Professor Oak, as his guardian and closest thing Basil had to a father, felt a deep sadness for the boy. Basil seemed to have been born missing something in his heart, and Oak hoped above everything that he would someday find it.

Hey there, this is my first work of fiction. I hope all you readers like it. Dunno how to rate it because I dunno how I wanna write it but for now it'll stay tame, despite the "M" rating. I need to know if this is too short for a page, and if so, how much more should I write? Is my writing any good? Did I miss any details or write too many, or even possibly repeat myself anywhere? If anyone thinks they can help me write this then please do speak up. Thanks for reading and I hope to provide a fun reading experience.

Edit: As per this* review I have made some changes. I just hope separating the paragraphs into halves haven't made it seem like there was hardly any content.

*From: Something dictionary related

Good ol' Muk.

Wow, i didn't need to read that last comment. I was just wondering if it were possible to separate the paragraphs a bit more e.g. in the start describing the town and then separately describing the lab. The second paragraph it was hard to tell whether the building was in the past or present. I think the final paragraph could be separated into two, one on the world and one on Basil.

This sounds interesting and i hope to read more.

(Please read and review. Looking for constructive criticism. If you think you can improve/clean up/help this story then please speak up. First work of fanfiction, flames will be used to unfreeze my nipples from my bedpost.)


	2. Chapter 2

Unregistered File: A Pokemon Fanfic by T4AM

Page 2

With the trip to Oak's Lab nearly complete and the sleepy gunk crusted out of his eyes, Basil stretched his body in a little attempt to limber up. Last time Muk was loose Basil needed new clothes, at least a dozen showers, and several if not every tube of toothpaste from the PokeMart... The sunlight burned Basil's arms and face, and the air was so thick with the aroma of food he could almost bite it. Basil hardly knew how to cook and hiding away into the darkness of his rarely illuminated home didn't do too much for his skin. The long walk from the little lab on the hill to Oak's lab in town was nice. Of the few things Basil took joy from the scenery of the natural beauty around him was among his favorite things. He truly enjoyed nature to the fullest. There were times when the little lab he called home got too hot at night, so he climbed up to the roof where he would set up a small hammock and sleep under the stars. He could never know if it was the same thing since he'd never felt it between himself and other people, but the stars, as brightly as they shone, gave him the closest thing to friendship he'd ever felt. Whenever he felt it, he felt like crying. Crying because he felt different even though nothing about him should have been. Crying because he had a hard time enjoying a normal life. Crying because he wanted friendship but couldn't bring himself to get into it. He felt like crying, but he never did unless he got physically hurt.

Basil remembered the day he moved into the small lab 2 years ago. He was 10 then. Basil's earliest memory was when he was 4 years old. Professor Oak took him out into the sunlit Pokemon Habitat where he kept the Pokemon of most young trainers. This was the first time Oak had let Basil interact with Pokemon hoping for a positive reaction, even back then Basil had his negativity about him. Oak had never seen baby Basil very happy even from when he found him in a basket on the outskirts of Pallet Town. He couldn't have been more than 10 to 12 months old. Several Pokemon appeared and approached Basil, wanting to play with him. Unfortunately, Basil didn't take very well with his new playmates. He backed away, but didn't get very far. A Primeape picked up Basil by the hem of his pants. Oak was about to intervene since Primeapes were known for a nasty disposition but the Primeape flopped Basil onto his head, holding his legs to steady the toddler as he danced cheerfully about with the other Pokemon. Oak was happy to see the Pokemon got along very well with him, but Basil looked at Professor Oak as if asking him why he was being punished like this. It wasn't fear, it was just dislike. Oak's heart broke, he thought that if Basil was anti-social with people then at least he'd take kindly to Pokemon. Basil played in his room alone most of his life, and if a Pokemon or other kid approached him he'd try his best to get away.

Oak offered many times to show Basil how to cook despite not knowing very much but was always refused. He refused most things really. He hated kindness. He hated being given things. Oak would oftentimes have to sneak into the small lab to clean it up and leave clothes and sheets for Basil to use, but basil would never acknowledge the kind gestures with anything other than a forced and very obligated thank you. Oak loved this child but he was so ashamed. Ashamed that he couldn't break through to Basil. Ashamed that Basil simply refused to be normal. If Basil continued on like this something had to be done. When Basil reached 10 years of age Oak had one last hope before he would have to do something drastic. He offered Basil a chance to go on a Pokemon Journey. He'd even give Basil his choice of any Pokemon in the Preserve, going to such lengths as to ask the permission of over 40 different Pokemon trainers to allow him to choose from almost 250 different kinds of Pokemon. But Oak's last ditch effort ended up in the ditch. Basil refused even when Oak demanded that he stop his negativity. As punishment for defying his surrogate father by refusing to accept every attempt to show the young boy love and kindness Oak sent him to live alone in his old laboratory for a week. A week turned into a few weeks, a month, a year, and another year and a half.

The door of Oak's lab swung open as Basil entered. Oak was nowhere to be seen. "Professor? Where did you go? I'm here to help you with your Muk problem." A whimper sounded through the air but Basil couldn't tell where it came from. Muk's smell was starting to get into the walls. Basil ran to the desk to find Muk's pokeball immediately. Something hit his shoulder. Something warm. Wet. And it smelled bad. Basil thrust his body as hard as he could backwards just as Muk plopped down from the ceiling. "MMMUUUUUK!" Muk really liked Basil, almost as much as Oak who at the moment was inside Muk. An arm, 2 loose shoes and Oak's head were all that could be seen by this point. "Help me Basil! Muk's Pokeball is on the rack!" Muk launched it's gelatinous body towards Basil who jumped up and gripped himself onto a set of plumbing pipes. He hung on for dear life as Muk did it's best to reach up and swipe at Basil into a terrible hug. "Professor you gotta learn to control your pets! Oh jeez the smell is horrible!" "Hurry up, I think Muk is getting ecstatic!" Ecstatic meant the walls would have to be washed and repainted. Muk got tired of reaching out to Basil and began sliding it's way up a wall, where it's mass began swallowing important research notes and machine parts. Basil took a chance and swung in the direction of the shelf where several trainer's pokeballs were stored. He knew which one was Muk's since it was the only one that was left open at all times for emergencies like this.

Basil almost reached the shelf when he lost his balance and tripped, banging his chin on the hardwood floor. He looked back to see his left leg caught in Muk's slimy appendage, a big goofy grin on it's face. Muk was faster than he thought. He gripped the sides of the shelf as hard as he could and pulled himself up to the open pokeball. Muk gave a strong tug and finally managed to pull Basil into it's slimy hug. "**AAUGH MY NOSTRILS ARE FILLED WITH NIGHTMARES!**" As Basil's nostrils were assaulted in full force he fiddled with the small pokeball he'd managed to grab at the last second, trying his hardest not to lose his grip within Muk's body. "Hurr**raUG**_**HRM**_!" Before Oak could say anything else both his and Basil's heads were consumed into Muk's mouth. Basil felt like throwing up at this point. With one big burst of strength Basil ripped his arm free of Muk's affectionate grip and activated the pokeball, enlarging it and using the return feature. All of Muk's slime and body mass turned to red light and disappeared into the device. With a sigh of relief Oak got up, helping Basil to his feet. "Whew, thank you for the rescue my boy." Basil scoffed then shivered. "Augh, I swear it's still _touching_ me..." Oak simply laughed. There were rare moments like these when Basil could make Oak actually enjoy his negative lifestyle. Humor could always find it's way to anyone, even this boy. Nostrils filled with nightmares, and the way Basil scrubbed his mouth until his teeth were snow white and his tongue almost as reflective as porcelain after the last Muk attack, priceless...

"Oh Basil, well thank you for your help. Muk got excited because his trainer is coming tomorrow. On a related note I have a job for you today and you'll enjoy it whether you like it or not." When Oak spoke sternly he was really practically begging Basil to try and have fun on whatever errand he was sent on. "What's the damage today Professor, or do you need me to push a fridge up a steep hill? "Nothing of the sort, I need you to go to Delia Ketchum's home and give her a hand preparing a welcome home party." Basil thought for a moment. Delia Ketchum, Ketchum, didn't she have a Mr. Mime? "Where's her Mr. Mime?" As if on cue a big white padded hand landed on Basil's shoulder from behind startling him. "Miiiiime..." This was the aforementioned Pokemon, or rather, what was left of the poor thing. It's big round cheeks were a pale pink instead of the usual reddish orange. A big towel was draped around it for warmth. And to top it all off an ice bag and thermometer completed the image like a top hat and a cane. This poor thing was sick. "Need I say more?" "No, no not at all. Eh, when do I start?" "Delia will tell you what you need to do as you go along, and you'll get your meals from her today as well. I hope you're hungry today, her food is the best anywhere." I'll pass on the meals- Oak slammed the palm of his hand on a table to interrupt Basil. "I don't think so young man. You will eat the meals she offers you and you will like it whether you really do like it or not. You will NOT disrespect her or the kindness she shows you because so help me I'll have you feeding the Pokemon every hour of every day until they can't move from obesity! Is that understood?"

Oak hated being stern and demanding at times. If possible he'd never take a harsh tone with Basil. But when Basil began showing his infamous hard headed nature there was no going around it. Defeated, Basil resigned himself to the task. "Fine. Anything else?" "Go pick up a few cleaning supplies at the market and charge it to Mrs. Ketchum. The store will give you a bag full of decorations she asked for as well. That will be all for today and Basil, I'm going to phone ahead and tell her to watch you. Behave yourself, do you understand?" Yeah fine fine whatever, I'm out of here." And with that Basil left the lab, still feeling rather unclean and now mad he was obligated to talk to someone and receive free meals. Well since there wasn't much he could do about it (other than suddenly turn up with a broken arm) he braced himself for the task at hand. When he reached the market he looked inside through the window. There weren't many people inside at the moment but that could change fast. He entered and picked up window cleaner, floor cleaner, air freshener, paper towels and a few other things. He charged the items to Delia Ketchum just as Oak had told him to and picked up the heavy bag of party supplies. He had to be careful not to drop anything as he walked down several roads towards the Ketchum Residence. It was nice, a very beautiful house with a garden that really complimented it. Many hours have been invested into this garden, that much was made obvious to even the untrained eye. With a huff and a sigh Basil knocked on the door.

A cheery redheaded woman in what had to be her late 20s appeared at the door. "Hello Basil, how are you?" "Fine Mrs. Ketchum." Oak had called ahead and had told Delia to be strict with him if need be. Given that many people in Pallet Town knew Basil and his disposition the call was hardly necessary. "Come now you can be a bit cheerier can't you?" She stepped behind Basil and used her index fingers to force his mouth into a smile. "Come on now, smile, smile!" Basil forced himself away from Delia dusting himself off. Whenever he felt nervous about something or lied he dusted himself off. "Look where do you want me to set this stuff up?" Delia pointed towards the Kitchen bar window. "Basil I got a call from Professor Oak, now I know you'll be on your best behavior right?" "Yes Mr's Ketchum." "Just Delia will do." During the course of the next 12 hours the house was cleaned to perfection, the decorations were prepared, and a meal of roast beef as soft as fresh baked bread was had. The last step was to bake a cake and it was getting dark soon. "Have you ever cooked before? I'll need your help for this." "Well no but I won't mess up anything if I can help it." Delia walked Basil through the process of baking. He didn't like being made to do this but he had no way out of it. It wasn't so bad but he didn't like how she lingered around him every moment. Basil never liked being so close to people, not even Oak.

Aside from a small mishap or two the process of mixing the ingredients into the baking dish went well. Delia set the required heat and Basil took a seat at the kitchen counter. "So Basil, I think we've just about finished. Would you like dinner now?" Basil sighed in disdain. "No thank you." "Oh don't tell me my cooking is bad, is it?" "No no eh, far from it, I just don't wanna eat." Delia set down a plate of sweets and poured lemonade for both. "Well too bad since I insist." Basil sighed once again and looked at the clock mounted on the chest of a plastic pidgey-themed wall decoration.. He wanted to leave already but he had a half hour left. "Every time I see you walk around town you wear the same look you have on now, like someone told you some bad news. What's wrong Basil?" "Nothing is wrong, I just don't like being around people. Is that really so hard?" Aaaaannd just as Oak had told her, Basil's downpour of negativity reared it's ugly head. "Well that seems ridiculous. Everyone should like being around others. Did something happen that you d- "Look I'm sorry for the interruption but I gotta stop you right there. It's enough. I've heard these questions millions of times before and not just from the old man. I don't like being around people or Pokemon. End of story." Well, that was a terrible thing to say. It left Delia pretty shocked. "Wait one second there! What are you doing saying things like this? Do you even know what it is you said?" "I know perfectly well what I said and I'm not gonna change my mind. Ever. I don't like being around anyone."

Delia had never encountered someone so hardheaded, at least not someone who had such a hardheaded view of life and had no chance to change his ways. It was impossible, like forcing a watermelon into a thimble without spilling so much as a drop. Why was he like this? "Now you listen to me. I know for a fact that no one in this town has ever shown you the slightest amount of rejection or bad manners or or or or, _meanness_ at all! Why then would you act like this? Everyone is nice to you, Professor Oak loves you like his son, and I have no complaints about your manners." Delia stood up and pointed her finger at Basil's face. "And yet you simply push away everyone's kindness? Why would you do that? And as for Pokemon why would you hate them? Did you have some sort of a bad experience with them? Do you not like certain types?" This young man was the polar opposite of her son Ash. It irked her to no end that such a mirror reflection of her son existed. Basil slammed his hands on the counter and pushed his chair out from under him, a scowl on his face. Someone was challenging his nature again, and he was getting very tired of it. "Lady, lay off, I mean it. Just drop it."

Wouldn't he listen to any reasoning at all? "Basil Oak! You will- "Don't call me that! I don't like taking his name!" She felt her nerves tighten, making her very tense. "Why in the world wouldn't you? He's your father!" "He's no father of mine! I work so I can pay off what I owe him for raising me, after that I'm out of this place." Her nerves were on the verge of exploding in anger. She'd never been so infuriated by anyone in her entire life. Her entire frame was shaking from the sheer fury coursing through her. "Basil what is wrong with you? You're being absolutely irrational! What would your real parents say if they saw you this way?" The last comment must have pushed a button, Basil's face got red and his hands balled into fists. "For all I care they're dead in a ditch. It doesn't matter who my parents were! I just want to live alone in peace as far away from those disgusting creatures Oak obsesses over and away from people like you who can't stop sticking their noses into other people's business!" Delia felt like she was standing in a steel oil drum, soaked in oil and set ablaze. She'd never been this angry in her life. She'd never known anyone who had been! Her heart was beating so hard, as if it wanted to slam itself into Basil's face. "So lay off, I'm done here and that better count towards how much I owe the old man. The sooner I can live alone the bet- Basil stopped speaking, the room was suddenly quiet.

Delia stared at Basil, wondering why he paused. Then she felt pain in her right hand. She looked at it and saw the palm of her hand red as a handful of cherries. The final puzzle piece fell into place when she saw the red hand print on Basil's face. She'd slapped him. She slapped someone? How could she have slapped someone? She was the most non-violent person she knew next to Professor Oak! She felt her anger ebbing away as though it were melting. She really did slap him. She slapped him for saying such awful things, for being so disrespectful. "You're a hypocrite. Do you know that?" Basil's words snapped her out of her thoughts. "A, hypocrite? What do you mean?" "You know very well what I mean." Now she was confused. "You are a hypocrite for discriminating against the way I live, when with the exception for how you interact with people willingly and enjoyably, you live a lot like me. Alone with no one in the house save for a wild Pokemon you haven't even officially captured and registered to yourself." There was no way she could predict what else he was going to say but something in her told her to not listen. She couldn't stop him though, the shock from having slapped him still lingered. "I've passed by your house plenty of times over the years, and the only person I've seen other than yourself was your son. Ash was it? He's been gone for a long time now hasn't he? Tell me, other than him coming home every now and then have you ever had anyone else in the house?

"N-no, I haven't..." She had to answer honestly. She was compelled to. She hated every moment of this, of being talked down to like this, and by someone not even half her age. "Well then, I'll tell you what. Go and call Professor Oak so he can preach to me about my decision to live apart from society as much as possible since he actually gets around and talks to people, and has people visit him in his lab. Because until you can prove you aren't some lonely old woman without a husband at home, a lonely old woman whose highlight in her life is the once-in-a-blue-moon visit from her son, a lonely old woman who never leaves the house unless it's to go to the market, or a lonely old woman who has never done anything worthwhile in her life other than raise her kid by herself, then I don't wanna hear what you got to say. Don't ever talk to me again if you see me. Good night, and get your cake before it burns." With that Basil switched off the oven as he stormed out of the house, slamming the front door. Delia stood there looking through the kitchen bar window and was about to go after him for a stern talking when she tasted salt. She touched her lips and felt her face was wet. She'd been crying the whole time. Her hand hurt, her crying began taking a toll on her body, and she collapsed on the floor, sobbing pitifully.

This was a night of many first experiences for her, all bad ones. Shock. Anger. A deep sadness. And finally, the realization that he was right. What has she been doing with her life? She'd wasted it completely by doing nothing but stay at home. She'd never had an adventure, she'd never done anything even remotely exciting, and she had nothing to be proud of that she could say she did on her own. Ash didn't count, raising her son was most certainly not a wasted effort, but at the age of 31 she'd never even owned a Pokemon. It was true, she really didn't catch Mr. Mime, he was there because he chose to be. She never invited others into her home save for Ash's father, and that was so long ago, she'd been so lonely since then, but she stifled her loneliness by being a busy stay-at-home mother. She tended her garden, greeted people when they passed her home, and she was known as a very nice lady. And, that was it. Delia Ketchum was, as Basil had said, a lonely old woman. Even Ash's friend Dawn's mother had been a Pokemon Coordinator. How could she, the mother of someone who came so close to winning the Sinnoh League, have let this happen? Why was she so lonely? Why did she let this happen? WHY? Her hand flinched back after she'd slammed it against something. She'd slammed it into the hot oven door, the viewing glass cracked and came very close to cutting her, but she still burned her hand halfway to a real first degree burn. She hated Basil for making her feel this way, but she hated herself even more for letting him be right.

As she washed her hand of a couple really small fragments of glass that dug into her skin but not deep enough to draw blood, she began thinking. She didn't want to feel so much remorse like this anymore. After she dried her hand on a cleaning towel and hung it on the handle of the oven door to cover the glass, she made a call which began at about 8:00 PM and didn't end until 3:00 in the morning with the exception of an interruption on the other end for a moment.

Hey there, this is my first work of fiction. I hope all you readers like it. Dunno how to rate it because I dunno how I wanna write it but for now it'll stay tame, despite the "M" rating. I need to know if this is too short for a page, and if so, how much more should I write? Is my writing any good? Did I miss any details or write too many, or even possibly repeat myself anywhere? If anyone thinks they can help me write this then please do speak up. Thanks for reading and I hope to provide a fun reading experience.

(Please read and review. Looking for constructive criticism. If you think you can improve/clean up/help this story then please speak up. First work of fanfiction, flames will be used to kill Kenny. YOU BASTARDS!.)


End file.
